A Chance Meeting
by Qutastic
Summary: Elsa can't get over the fear of her magic. what if she hurts Anna, or someone else, again? She has shut the world out and confined herself to her room, haunted by nightmares. One night someone comes to visit her. through the window! and this someone has the same powers as she does. Through the help of Jack, can Elsa learn to control her powers and integrate with society again?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: The creatures mentioned here are from Norwegian/Scandinavian folklore and does exist. I had a hard time finding a good translation for them, if anyone know better words I'd be happy to change them.

Vetter/underjordiske. Bytte-barn (a child stolen from their parents in the night and traded with one of their own, the child grows up causing mischief and grief for their parents.)~

* * *

"Conceal, don't feel…" She repeated for herself. Slowly. Sitting on the edge of her bed, clutching her hands tight to her chest. Elsa couldn't sleep. She had just had her regular nightmare...

She and Anna were having fun, as they had back then. Sneaking out in the night to the great hall to have fun. They were too scared to go outside the castle doors to play, besides the guard would more easily spot them there. But there were no one in the great hall at night, no one to disturb them. Elsa played with her magic, built a snowman for Anna, they were having so much fun! Then everything went wrong, and suddenly Anna was lying on the floor, shivering. Staring at Elsa with giant, scared eyes. Then her mother and father came into the hall, staring at Anna's dying form in the snow. The snow Elsa had created. "Elsa! What have you done! This has gone too far!" her mother would yell at her.

Feet shuffled over the snow quickly and her father fell on his knees in front of Anna who didn't move anymore. "You killed her…" he said in a quiet, sad voice. Her mother gasped, ran past Elsa and shoved her away, hard. Minutes passed. Maybe hours. Then they turned on her. "Monster!" they screamed. Their shadows growing large. "MONSTER!" they would wail at her and they came closer as more dark shadows joined them, they wanted to tear at her, beat her. NO! Elsa didn't want to be here anymore! Anna couldn't be dead! They had only been playing! Her parents didn't understand! "Mama! Papa! Please!" she shrieked as she fell backwards in the snow. "You are no child of ours! You're a monster! A Wight! A Tradeling! We should have known with your –powers- no, witchcraft! You don't belong with us! You belong with the Wights and the Huldra!"

Just as the shadows and her parents were about to beat her down for good, she usually woke up. It was so hot in here, Elsa thought. She went over to the window and opened it up. Staring out over the snow covered mountains. Longing, yearning. What wouldn't she give to live up there? Up there she couldn't hurt anyone. Up there she would be alone and free. "I'm not a wight," she said out loud to the moon. The moon didn't respond, only smiled down at her. "I'm NOT! I'm not a Tradeling either!" Elsa scoffed loudly. "I'm Princess Elsa of Arendelle!"

"A princess you say?"

Elsa jumped high, almost falling out of the window. She recovered herself and scrambled down to the safety of the floor. "Who said that?!"

"I did."

"Show yourself! I- I command it!" Elsa's voice stuttered just a bit.

"you don't sound too sure of yourself. Aaaanyways, I'm not too good with authorities."

A small gust of wind blew past Elsa's white hair. It felt so cold. The side of the windows trailed up with snowflakes and ice. Wait! She wasn't doing that! She wasn't using her powers! This wasn't possible, or... was it?

"Boo!" a voice was heard from behind her, Elsa shrieked and jumped sky-high. Pressing herself against the wall, trying to make herself as small as she could.

The boy in front of her laughed loudly. "I scared you good didn't I? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you a heart attack, I just couldn't resist!" he was barefoot wearing torn, brown pants and… a strange kind of vest, no, sweater, with a hood. It even had pockets in the front. Elsa had never seen anything like it. Around the boy was a cold air, there were even ice particles stuck to his sweater and the strangely bent stick he had in his hand, hanging nonchalantly over his shoulder. He had white spiky hair, even whiter than Elsa's even.

"I'm Jack Frost, nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

The moon must have heard her after all, Elsa thought, her mouth half open as she stared at this mysterious boy in front of her. He had ice magic. Did he also live here in Arendelle? Was he even real? Was she dreaming?

"You can see me?" Jack Frost asked.

Elsa nodded quietly and closed her mouth. It was rude to stare at someone with a gaping mouth, like a fish. She was a princess she needed to show some dignity. "I can… but, who are you?"

Jack Frost smiled, turned away from Elsa and started to explore her room. "Are you slow? I just said so, I'm Jack Frost!"

"Yes I heard you say that, but…"

"Who I am is not the question you want answered, it is what am I, you want to know right?" Jack turned around to Elsa, smiling a big toothy grin. "I'm like you" he dragged a hand through his hair, his eyebrows knitting together on his forehead. "weeeell… maybe not completely like you. I'm a spirit. The spirit of snow and ice and cold winter nights, the spirit of joy and snowball fights, but my ice powers aren't too far from your own."

"You have… ice powers?" Elsa gasped.

"However, I'm more curious in why you can see me, of course, it could be the man in the moons doing, but he never really make things this easy. Say, do you believe in me?"

"Believe in you?" Elsa stuttered, Jack had come really close up in her face now, studying her now that he was finished with the room. He was that close that it was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, you know. Do you have a lot of stories of me here? Ummm, where are we?"

"Arendelle of course" Elsa quickly responded. That was a question she knew the correct answer to, she didn't want to look like an idiot after all.

"Arendelle, huh? Never heard of it. Anyways, do you have a lot of stories about me here? Bundle up outside in the cold or Jack Frost will nip at your nose. Don't fall asleep in the snow or Jack Frost might come steal you away."  
"No…" Elsa responded a bit uncertainly. "I've never heard your name before in my life. Winters come and go. It's only natural."

Jack didn't look too pleased. "Only natural? Aw maaaan, that's so unfair though. Only natural, BAH. Never heard about me before, BAH." Jack turned away from Elsa and started to study his staff. "Then how can you see me, if you've never heard about me before?"

Elsa frowned. This guy was really obsessed with her believing in him and seeing him. "You're standing right in front of me! How can I not believe in my own eyes? I saw the ice crawl up my window without using my own powers, and I heard a voice talking to me. A… kind voice." Elsa finished. She was quiet for a while, looking away from the boy in front of her. "I wanted to believe that it wasn't just my imagination…"

Jack looked down on the child in front of him and smiled, almost sadly. He walked over to her and sat down on one knee, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you."  
Elsa looked up and tried to smile back at him, though it ended up a bit crooked. "You're… welcome…" she said, a bit uncertain.

"Now, let's get down to the actual business here. Your ice powers. The man in the moon sent me here for a reason right? Why are you scared, oh, I don't even know your name yet."

"It's Elsa," Elsa said. She looked away. She didn't want to tell this stranger about her fears.

"Alright then, Elsa, why are you scared? You have been gifted with some wonderful powers. Why would you be scared of them?"  
"I CAN'T CONTROL THEM!" Elsa burst out, at the same time, thin layer of ice covered the floor around her, and she who had been so good up until now. Elsa covered her eyes and started to cry. Ice crystals covering her finger tips, and the tears falling to the ground shattered like crystals.

Jack could feel the ice tingle on his skin too, but he only smiled. He could never get cold anyways. He thought he understood why Manny had chosen him to help this girl.

"Sure you can, you just don't know how yet, do you want me to teach you?"

Elsa looked up at him with a wet face. "Y-you can do that?"

"Of course I can! I'll try my best at least, you can't hurt me with your powers after all. What do you say, Princess Elsa? Do you want me to help you?" he dried a tear on her cheek, and held a hand out to her.

Elsa nodded and took his hand. This had to be a dream. She smiled at Jack, and he smiled back.

"Don't worry, Elsa, everything is going to be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was going to be fine, Jack had told her. He had told her that she needed to be calm to control her powers. Not be scared. But it wasn't easy being scared. And now, Elsa was scared it had all been a dream. But it had been a wonderful dream if that was the case. Jack and her had sat up all night chatting. She had felt so safe. Jack wasn't scared of her, and he thought it was cool that she had ice powers. Cool! She remembered that Anna thought it was cool that she had these powers, but now Anna didn't even remember… She wondered if she would still find them cool if she showed her now. If she found out it was her fault that Anna had that white streak of hair and why.

No, Elsa couldn't sit quietly on her bed anymore… she jumped off of it and started to pace around the room. She rubbed her hands together, fretting. What if it had been a dream? What if Jack had been imaginary? No, no it couldn't be true! Elsa needed this to be real…

"Knock, knock?" a wind blew through the creak she had put on her window, it opened and in came Jack flying, sliding down on her window seat quite gracefully.

"Jack!" Elsa cried out and ran over to him and quite literally latched onto him. She never wanted to let go of him again. "I thought you wouldn't come back to me," Elsa sniffled into his shirt.

Jack looked a bit taken aback from the sudden outburst from the child, but patted her friendly, although a bit awkwardly on the back. He remembered how it was to be so small and defenceless, even if it was centuries ago. "Why would you think that? I promised you, didn't I?" he tried to unhook Elsa off of himself, with little success. He sighed and stroked her hair gently. "I would never lie to you, Elsa. I'm here, that is all that matters right?" he smiled, and a little while after, Elsa let go.

"See, much better, alright?" Jack clapped his hands together and grinned big at her.

Elsa smiled a bit wet back at him and dried her face on her sleeve. "Sorry… I thought that I maybe had…"

"-Imagined me?" Jack finished for her, his eyes almost sad.

"Yeah…" Elsa replied meekly and looked down in the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry"

"Hey, it's alright, Elsa. Now, don't be such a stiff icicle, cheer up! Hey! It's only a joke! Don't be mad!" Jack laughed, Elsa looked almost startled at the word icicle, and, oh boy, Jack thought, teaching this child not to be scared of herself would not be an easy task.

Jack sighed and walked through the room. Last night he had only taken in the sights of the room. Now he was taking in it all, and to be frank, Elsa's room was quite large. Fit for a princess, he smiled to himself as he stopped in front of Elsa's large bed, it would have had enough room for 50 teddy bears, but not even one teddy bear was in sight. No, the whole room was quite neat. Some dolls he had noticed yesterday was sitting on a shelf together with some other, very nicely made toys. They had all been set in a neat row. In the corner of the room, just by the window was a small table with two chairs. The table cloth was blue with dark, diamond patterns and the cloth was made of silk. The table had been cleaned and the tea set was set on another shelf. Not one thing in this child's room was out of place. He wondered if servants came to clean her room, but he suspected it was Elsa herself who made sure everything was tidy like this.

"Jack?" Elsa had moved closer to him as Jack had lost himself in his own thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Elsa, I was just looking at your nice tea set. You get visitors for parties often?"

"Elsa looked down in the floor, shuffling her feet, "I used to, but not anymore…"

"Soo, you let your dolls come to tea parties then?"

"Hey!" Elsa stuck her lower lip out at him. "I don't play with dolls anymore," a stubborn, sullen face looked up at Jack.

Ooooh-kay, Jack thought so we're in that age. Too old for dolls, but still okay to pretend tea party.

"Alright, do you know what I would like to see, Elsa?"

"No?" Elsa looked at Jack, frowned and looked a bit concerned.

"I would like to see your powers.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa was scared. How did Jack manage to lure her to do this? And here of all places! She swallowed hard, trying to breathe quietly, but her heart was jumping against her chest as if it was trying to flee. She and Jack Frost were standing in the middle of the Great Hall. Just the two of them. In the Great Hall. Where she had hurt her sister just a few months ago, and now she was going to use her powers again.

"Don't be scared Elsa, you can't hurt me with your magic," Jack said, trying to reassure her.

"A-Are you sure? You can't be sure! Maybe my magic is different than yours and I- I"

"You end up killing me? No, I don't think you can~"

And what if I do?"

Jack sighed, this child was truly scared.

"Alright then, let me see. Ah," he held forth his staff, set it down and it stood there by itself. "If you can break my staff with your powers, you can kill me, if you can't you can barely even hurt me." Jack smiled to himself, that was a great plan, he thought to himself. The staff was just an object, the child wouldn't mind using her powers on an inanimate object, right? Though, he didn't know if what he said was true, however, he was quite sure the child couldn't hurt him. "What are you waiting for?" he urged at Elsa.

Elsa looked at the staff in front of her, covered in snow particles, standing straight up and down as if someone was holding it in place. She shifted her look between Jack and the staff, and drew her breath, raising her hands, but nothing happened. No, her fingers shook ever so slightly. She was too scared.

Jack did all he could in his powers not to roll his eyes and sigh with impatience, however he went over to Elsa and gave her a big, long hug.

Elsa did not see that coming. She was still standing there with her arms raised, her powers built up inside of her, scared of releasing it when Jack swooped down and held her tight, she gave a small sniff, and suddenly, all the cold she had built up inside, all her fear and her worries and her memories burst forwards. Ice crystals shot through the room, ice formed on the floor, the walls cracked when the ice expanded, and her powers blew straight through Jack Frost who got thrown off her with such force, he landed several feet away from her. Elsa wanted to scream, but not a sound came from her lips, she simply fell to her knees and gasped for breath, she had killed him! She had killed her only friend in the whole wide world and now she was all alone. She curled up and started to cry, her small form sobbing heavily and around her, snow started to fall, whipping up a small snow storm, the whole room dropping several degrees in temperature.

Jack was also heaving for breath on the ground, he had gotten the air knocked out of him, but he had hardly been hurt by the ice Elsa had sent at him, just as he had thought. He stirred and got to his feet, in the few seconds it had taken it to get to his feet again, the whole room was in uproar.

"Elsa," he announced himself before he bent down to hug her again, he could feel the wind slash at him, the snow crystals got flung in his face, but such simple matters of weather, he simply shrugged off. "Elsa, listen to me, you don't have to be scared anymore, I won't leave you alone, I promise…"

It took a good while before Elsa's sobs subdued and the room grew quiet and still once more. Jack helped her sit up. Elsa looked down in the ground, she felt pathetic. "I'm sorry, Jack… It was all just so similar to the night I hurt my sister. I- I almost killed her…"

Jack shook his head and tightened his arms around her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Elsa didn't say anything, just rested herself against his chest. He felt safe. He felt like he could be trusted. He felt like he cared about her, so she simply nodded at that and started on her story.


End file.
